Relación en proceso
by NekoPau-nya
Summary: Porque nada empieza de la noche a la mañana, la relación entre España y Lovino es un ejemplo de ello.
1. Personalidad

Drabbles y one-shots sobre la evolución en la relación de España y Romano.

Declaimer: Como todavía no he podido ir a Japón a acosar a Himaruya-sama para que me de los derechos de Hetalia la seria no es mía –cofporahoracof- así que todos los derechos de los personajes van para él y como nadie me paga por esto el fic es sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1: Personalidad.

**Romano: Apariencia 14 años.**

**España: Apariencia 19 años.**

España no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Desde hace unos días se veía a Romano deambular por la casa con el semblante triste y solía pasarse gran parte del día (y a veces de la noche) en quién sabe dónde.

España, preocupado, llamó a Romano a la sala de estar para arreglar el asunto.

**-¿Me llamabas?**- pregunto el chico, con apariencia de 14 años y usando un vestido de mucama color verde con delantal blanco (puesto que en la casa no había ropa de chico que le quedase) Sorprendentemente, el castaño no uso ningún insulto al referirse al español, ni siquiera una queja del típica del italiano como "Para que demonios me llamas, imbécil", pero nada, ni un insulto, ni queja. Para Antonio, esto era definitivamente preocupante.

-**Lovino ¿Por qué no le cuentas al jefe España que es lo que te pasa?**- preguntó de la forma más amable que pudo.

El italiano solo bajo la cabeza, sin responder.

**-¿No me lo dirás?-** el chico del rulito anti-gravedad asintió. Antonio suspiró- **Romano ¿Por qué no confías en mí?**- preguntó el español, con semblante triste.

-**No lo entiendes**- susurró Lovino, antes de salir corriendo

Después de eso, a Lovino no se le volvió a ver por la casa y ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

En la cabeza de España las palabras de su sirviente daban vueltas. Sí, sinceramente, no era capaz de comprender al italiano sureño. No comprendía sus indirectas, ni el porqué de su personalidad. Antonio se dio cuenta de que apenas y conocía al oji-miel.

Cuando ya estuvo bastante oscuro España salió a buscar a Lovino.

Tenía la confianza de que volvería a la hora de la cena, pero no fue así. Lo buscó por toda la casa y los territorios que la componían, sin éxito. Cansado, se dirigió a su lugar favorito, el huerto de tomates del jardín trasero. Ese lugar siempre le tranquilizaba, pero debido al mucho trabajo que tenía le había descuidado y, según Bélgica le había informado, las hortalizas estaban empezando a marchitarse sin vuelta atrás. Esta noticia había entristecido a Antonio, pero no había nada que hacer.

Una vez llegado al lugar, se sorprendió al ver al ya no tan pequeño italiano durmiendo a faldas de la huerta, aparentemente agotado.

Y eso no fue lo único que le sorprendió, también el hecho de que los tomates, supuestamente marchitados, se veían en perfecto estado, gozosos de salud.

España se acercó rápidamente hacia el Vargas mayor y, a la luz de la luna, descubrió que la ropa, cara y manos del chico estaban maltratadas y cubiertas de tierra.

-**Lovino…podría ser que…¿todo este tiempo estuviste cuidando del huerto para que no se marchitara?**- preguntó Antonio sorprendido, más para sí que para Romano, pero este entre sueños contestó.

-**España idiota…nunca más pongas una cara tan triste…- **dijo Lovino, aparentemente estaba soñando.

Al parecer, había visto la expresión de tristeza del español cuando le dijeron que su adorado huerto de tomates se estaba marchitando. Y, si se detenía a pensarlo, la extraña actitud del menor había empezado al día siguiente de que le anunciaran lo de la huerta.

Antonio miró al chico y, por primera vez, quiso saber más de él. Quería comprenderlo, ser el único capaz de entender a ese italiano tan difícil de tratar, pero con un corazón tan grande. Y, sin darse cuenta, un rojo carmesí apareció en las mejillas del país de la pasión, atenuado por la oscuridad de la noche. Tomó a Lovino en brazos, cargándolo a lo princesa y, sonriéndole con ternura le susurró:

-**Gracias, Lovino**

Fin

Waiii, momento cursi jijiji. ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡Amo el Spamano! Pero encuentro que en los demás fics se acelera mucho el proceso de "enamoramiento" entre los dos, siento que el único que va enamorándose en Lovi-kun pero pareciese que España nació enamorado de él :/

Así que aquí tienen una serie de one-shots relatando como España se fu enamorando de Lovi paso a pasito! Puse a Antonio con apariencia de unos 19 años, si lo pongo más grande el fic me pasaría a shota :/

Este es mi primer fanfiction así que siéntanse libres de criticar, todavía tengo mucho que aprender, pero por favor absténganse de insultos, son vulgares y no encajan en una crítica constructiva.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!

Bye-bye-nya!

-Dejen review o sino...o sino...¡les acusaré a mi mami!(¿)- enserio, no quieren conocer la ira de mi mami-nya!


	2. Diferencias

Hola-nya! Aquí el segundo one-shot! :D

**Declaimer:** Debido a que las leyes no me quieren, hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya y estos one-shots son sin fines de lucro, si me pagaran por esto ahora estaría comiendo chocolates y teniendo un internet más rápido ¬¬.

Capitulo 2: Diferencias.

**Romano: Apariencia 14 años.**

**España: Apariencia 19 años.**

A pesar de ser gemelos, Feliciano y Lovino son completamente diferentes, eso España lo podía jurar y re-jurar.

Si no me creen, observen una situación común en el día a día del país de la pasión:

_**Con Feliciano:**_

-**Ita-chan~! Te traje un tomate~**- anunció alegre el moreno de ojos verdes, mientras iba de visita a casa de Austria.

-**Wai~! Gracias, España-niichan**- agradece el (o la(¿)) menor, dedicándole una sonrisa al país mayor.

-**Ita-chan~ eres tan lindo~**

_**Con Lovino:**_

-**Lovi~ te traje un tomate**- dice entusiasta Antonio, entrando a la casa y, como siempre, encontrando a Lovino tendido en el sillón.

-**¿Solo uno, bastardo? Está bien, dámelo, me lo comeré. Y también tráeme un pedazo de pizza, rápido**- esa es la "tierna y amable" bienvenida del Italia mayor.

Y es que ambos eran muy, muy, muuuuuuy diferentes. Pero Antonio sabía que el italiano sureño también tenía su lado lindo, como por ejemplo, lo que hoy pasaría.

España había llegado a casa, después de esas largas y tediosas reuniones mundiales. La diferencia es que en esos tiempos SI trabajan en algo…en algo al menos.

Pero, al llegar al recibidor, se topó con una desagradable sorpresa. Un cuadro de marco de cristal, al que Antonio apreciaba mucho, yacía roto en el suelo, hecho u millón de pedacitos y junto a él, estaba Lovino con una escoba en la mano, los ojos llorosos y un montoncito de los cristales en su mano. Pero España estaba bastante enojado como para percatarse de que Romano estaba con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

**-¡Lovino!** – le reprendió. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero ese cuadro era muy preciado para él, se lo había obsequiado un almirante de sus flotas, en esos tiempos en los que era "La armada invencible**"- ¡Esto ya ha sido el colmo! ¡No puedes andar por la casa haciendo lo que se te dé la gana!**

-**Yo…yo…**-trataba de defenderse el más pequeño, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se le iba quebrando la voz.

-**¡Esta vez no te salvaras, Romano! ¡Te irás a tu habitación y no tendrás cena hoy!**- No es que fuera un castigo muy "duro" ni nada, pero era la primera vez que Antonio reprendía de esa forma a Lovino, y eso para el menor fue más que impactante.

**-¡Bastardo!-** gritó el oji-miel, ya con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Salió corriendo a su habitación, antes de que el español lo viera llorar.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando España ya se hubo calmado, llegó Bélgica bastante acalorada, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-**Je…jefe**- pronunció, tomando bocadas de aire para recuperar el aliento-**aquí traje un cuadro de repuesto. Hoy Lovi-kun había intentado ayudar a limpiar, deberas se esforzó mucho, pero se tropezó y sin querer votó el cuadro. El pobre se preocupó mucho y estaba a punto de llorar, así que corrí a la ciudad a buscar un reemplazo. Por favor no lo regañe, no lo hizo a propósito-** relató la belga, ya más calmada.

Antonio sintió un nudo instalarse en su garganta. Se sintió mal por haberle gritado a Lovino.

-**Gracias Bel, ahora iré a hablar con él-** dijo, parándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación del mñas pequeño.

-**Está…bien**- dijo exhausta la rubia, tirándose en el sofá a descansar.

**-¿Lovino?...yo…-**dijo Antonio, entrando al cuarto del italiano, pero una vez adentro el castaño de ojos miel le interrumpió, mirando al suelo y extendiendo sus manos. En ellas, sostenía una extraña maraña de vidrios mal pegados que parecían formar una especie de cuadrado.

-**L…lo..siento…-**se disculpó Lovino, hipando por culpa del llanto y aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

España le miró las manos, estaban sangrando por culpa de los vidrios rotos y sintió el corazón encogérsele. Se agacho y le abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando caer el extraño conjunto de vidrios que el italiano había tratado en vano de reparar.

-**Se…se ha vuelto a romper…seguro mi hermano…no lo habría roto**- seguía hipando el del rulito anti-gravitatorio.

-**Tranquilo Lovi, tu eres mucho más importante que ese cuadro ¿Sí? Perdóname por haberte gritado. Además, tú no tienes por qué ser como tu hermano. Lovino es Lovino ¿está bien?**- le consolaba Antonio.

-**Oye…**-

**-¿Sí?**

-**Me estas asfixiando**- reclamó Romano, ya rojo por la falta de aire.

-**Ah!...lo siento, jeje**- se disculpó aflojando el agarre.

-**Oye**-

**-¿Dime?-** le dijo ahora mirándole a la cara.

-**Gracias**- susurró el más bajito, dedicándole una sonrisa, de esas tan difíciles de ver en él. Y Antonio sintió que, por alguna razón desconocida para él, su corazón latía más rápido de lo que debería.

_**-Fin-**_

Tadán! Jeje, lamento la tardanza pero me habían quitado el compu ¬¬. Quiero agradecerles a **Sunxdark **y **CherryMurder** por sus review, me alegraron el día :D espero que este one-shot les haya gustado.

Bye-bye-nya!

**-Deja review o Lovino se quedará sin cenar O.Ó-**


	3. Vestido

Nuevo cap!

**Declaimer**: Hetalia es mio :D o al menos lo es en NekoPau-land, pero como no estamos ahí los derechos son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Capitulo 2: Vestido

**Romano: Apariencia 15 años.**

**España: Apariencia 19 años.**

El calor del verano inundaba España. El sol no tenía piedad contra ninguno de los habitantes del país de la pasión.

-¡Agh, maldito calor!- reclamaba Romano, buscando desesperadamente un vaso para servirse algo de refrescante jugo de limón.

-Romano, está mal maldecir- le regañaba España, sentado en una silla de la cocina tratando de abanicarse con una hoja de papel.

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo y dime donde están los estúpidos vasos!

-Sí, si, como tu digas- se rindió Antonio, de todas formas sabía que el chico de rulito jamás mejoraría su vocabulario- están en la alacena de arriba- dijo señalando el mueble más alto.

-Para qué demonios colocan el maldito estante tan arriba- maldijo el italiano por lo bajo, arrastrando una silla para alcanzar los condenados vasos.

España examinaba a Lovino de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de algo, el vestido le empezaba a quedar pequeño.

Subido en esa silla, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar el mueble, España podía apreciar gran parte de las –deliciosas- piernas del chico.

-_Mmm…no me había dado cuenta…Roma-chan tiene buenas piernas_- pensaba para sí el español- _son algo morenas pero sin llegar a ser tan tostadas, como me gustan, su piel se ve tan tersa y suave…¿Cómo será tocarla? Aah, si tan solo el vestido fuera un poquiiiiiiiito más corto podría apreciar el trasero del chico, de seguro sería redondito y…¡ESPERA! ¿España en qué demonios estás pensado?_- se preguntó a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensado y de que la baba ya le llegaba hasta el mentón_-¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO EN UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! Juntarme con Francis me está haciendo mal. Debe ser el calor, ¡sí, eso! ¡El calor! ¡Eso era! Simplemente estoy delirando, es el calor, es el calor, todo es culpa del calor_- trataba de auto-convencerse, mientras que Romano ya había alcanzado el vaso y miraba a su "jefe" extrañado.

-Oye, estúpido, tienes la cara roja, ¿Tienes fiebre? No quiero tener que cuidarte, maldita sea- decía Romano, aunque se notaba algo de preocupación en su voz. Para comprobar si era fiebre posó su frente en la de España, aprovechando que este estaba sentado y así quedaban casi a la misma altura. Pero esto sólo hizo que España se sonrojase más aún.

-¡Waaa!- gritó Antonio, saliendo de la cocina lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a Lovino perplejo.

-Que tipo más raro- dijo para sí Lovino, sirviéndose por fin su adorado jugo de limón.

Al otro día, España le compró al italiano ropa de chico.

Fin

Jajaja, España pervertido jijiiji Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. De nuevo gracias a todos los que me escriben y a los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos. Enserio muchas gracias! En especial a: **PrincesaLuna23 **(por cierto, una vez me leí un fic tuyo BenxGwen XD si, veo ben 10 y? ¬¬ X3) y a **Sunxdark** (me alegra que te guste el fic :D, ojala también te guste este capítulo, besos)

Bye-bye-nya!

PD: Un poco de publicidad XD, más tarde voy a subir un one-shot PruHun por el día de San Valentín para quien le guste la pareja X3

**-Dejen review, para que Lovi vuelva a usar vestido *.*-**


End file.
